


Cold Hands

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Cold Hands, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love, Sweet, here queer happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Patterson's hands get cold when she types.





	Cold Hands

“and if I do this…” Patterson said, typing furiously, “it should…” A loud beeping sounded and a red alert showed up on the screen. “Dammit!” She cursed, leaning back in her seat. She went to remove the pop up warning, but her fingers wouldn't move. She looked down and saw that they were purple and stiff with cold. She started breathing on them and rubbing them together for warmth. After a few moments, a short Latina walked into the lab. “How's it going, Patterson?” She asked. “Not good,” the blonde said, frustrated, still trying to warm her frozen fingers. Tasha looked at her for a moment. “Whatcha doing?” She asked. “I'm trying to write a program to decode the encryption on the calls Roman has been giving us,” Patterson explained, starting to rub her hands together. “I meant with your hands,” the brunette said, whipping a piece of hair from her face. “Oh,” the scientist said, inspecting her still purple hands, “my hands get cold when I type, and when they get cold they get stiff and then I can't move them.” Tasha smiled. “Give me your hands,” she said. Patterson held out her hands and Tasha put them in hers, the pale coolness of Patterson's a stark difference to the brunettes warm golden ones. Patterson leaned into Tasha and pressed her face into her chest. Tasha kissed her soft blonde hair. “I love you Tasha,” Patterson's voice said, slightly muffled. “I love you too Patterson,” Tasha said gently, “I love you more than anything in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else's hands get really cold when they type? Mine do and it's weird.


End file.
